Akisada Keiji
| affiliation = Akisada Family | age = 78 | height = 185 cm (6'1") | weight = | occupation = Doctor Samurai | birthday = | status = Alive | residence = Wano Country | alias = | bounty = | medal = | emblem = | epithet = Keiji of the Mist | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Given permission to use this Fruit, the Moku, by Lemasters | dfename = Plume-Plume Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of billowing smoke | dftype = Logia }} Akisada Keiji is a Doctor of Akisada descent. He believes in the use of power for healing and restoration of the people. Some people see him as a guide, a prophet, or even a guru. His goal is to spread his message of love before his death. Appearance Keiji is a thin, older man with long grey hair and a thin grey beard. He wears rounded glasses and is often wearing robes customary of his people. He does not shy away from his lineage, as he proudly wears his families crest upon the back of his robes. In his youth, He wore Red armor with long red hair and a light purple robe. Gallery Keiji2.jpg|Keiji, During the Wano Civil War Personality Keiji is a calm and peaceful man who believes in spreading more calm and peace respectively. However, he can have a fierce and demanding opinion of certain subjects. He loves to laugh at the naivety of the young world and even pick on them a bit for fun. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Keiji is a trained, and very practiced Samurai from Wano, having participated in at least 2 wars. His skills with a blade are beyond many he has encountered on the seas. Though he doesn't raise his sword much anymore, He continues to train nightly in the arts that he has spent his life to master. Weaponry *'Shien' - One of the 21 O Wazamono, Shien is a sword that has traveled most of in the hands of Keiji for most of his life. Devil Fruit Keiji has eaten the , a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows him to create, control and become smoke. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. Keiji has adapted this fruit's ability slightly to his own likeness, able to use it to help heal the body as a doctor, the power over smoke is a valuable asset to get inside someones body and remove harmful things. Kenbunshoku Haki Keiji knows a basic use of Kenbunshoku Haki, giving him base sensory. He mostly uses it as a means to find and nullify pains in his patients. It is through this Haki that Keiji is a most valuable Doctor. History While Keiji has a long winded history, we will do our best to keep it short. He was born many years ago in Wano Country, to the Family of Akisada. The early years were easy during the reign of Kozuki, though things quickly took a turn for the worst. As the years passed, Keiji has participated in both the war to defeat Kaido AND the Wano Civil War, in both of these wars Keiji had lost many friends and family. It was this loss, that pushed Keiji away from the country, and out to explore the world eventually, he hadn't left until age 45 however. Keiji never abandoned his family name however, he held on to it as a deep respect for those who had passed in the wars prior. The world was a mystery to him, and through exploring it, he discovered many things, ways to heal, to aid the helpless. Keiji currently travels the world in hopes of spreading a message of peace. References Category:Doctors Category:Samurai Category:Akisada Family Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users